Carrie Brady Reed
| died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = Attorney | title = | residence = | family = | parents = Roman Brady Anna Fredricks Marlena Evans (step-mother)Marlena is like a mother to Carrie because she helped raise her. | siblings = Eric Brady Sami Brady Cassie Brady Rex Brady | spouse = Austin Reed (1997-1999; divorced) (2006-present) Lucas Roberts (2006; annulled) | romances = Julio Ramirez Alan Harris Mike Horton | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Shawn Brady Caroline Brady | aunts/uncles = Kimberly Brady Kayla Brady Bo Brady Brett Fredricks | nieces/nephews = Will Horton Allie Horton Johnny DiMera Sydney DiMera | cousins = Andrew Donovan, IV Jeannie Donovan Stephanie Johnson Joey Johnson Shawn-Douglas Brady Chelsea Brady Zack Brady Ciara Brady | relatives = | species = }} Caroline Anna "Carrie" Reed (née Brady; previously Roberts) is a fictional character from the NBC soap opera, Days of Our Lives, a long-running serial about working class life in the fictional town of Salem. Created by head writer Margaret DePriest, the role of Carrie is most associated with actress Christie Clark, who took over the role of Carrie in 1986. Clark remained with the series off-and-on until leaving in October 2006, however, returned again as a series regular in September 2011 as part of a reboot of the series. Throughout the course of her existence on the program, Carrie has been involved in classic soap opera storylines. Her romantic pairing with Austin Reed (Patrick Muldoon; Austin Peck) led them to be labeled a supercouple. She is the daughter of Anna DiMera (Leann Hunley) and Roman Brady (at the time Wayne Northrop, later Josh Taylor), though as a child she was mainly raised by her stepparents, Marlena Evans (Deidre Hall) and John Black (Drake Hogestyn). Carrie is a member of the Brady family, one of the show's core families. She has a long-standing rivalry with sister Sami Brady (Alison Sweeney), who is involved in many of her storylines. Sami routinely tries to steal Austin from Carrie, portraying her as the anti-hero in the story. Carrie and Sami started to get along, but their closeness fell apart when Carrie fell in love with Sami's husband, Rafe Hernandez, in 2012. The role has garnered attention for Clark who was Nominated for Outstanding Younger Actress at the Daytime Emmy's in 1997, and again in 1998. She won a Soap Opera Digest Award with co-star Austin Peck for Hottest Romance in 1997. She was also nominated for Best Young Actress in a Daytime Drama at the Young Artist Awards in 1990, and Nominated for Best Young Actress in a Daytime Drama at the Young Artist Awards in 1989. Casting and creation The role of Carrie was originated by child actress Andrea Barber, who is best known for having portrayed Kimmy on the television series Full House on August 4, 1982. Barber started portraying a young Carrie, but the left the serial to star on Full House on March 21, 1986. She was succeeded by Christie Clark, who was only eleven at the time, on April 14, 1986. Clark remained with the serial until January 14, 1991, when producers wanted to age the character. She went on to appear on other shows such as General Hospital, and appeared in movies such as A Nightmare on Elm Street Part 2: Freddy's Revenge. Meanwhile, the show briefly re-cast Carrie with actress Tracy Middendorf from January 10, 1992 to December 14, 1992. Producers asked Clark to return on December 18, 1992. In June 1999, it was reported by Soap Opera Digest that Clark would exit that fall, and she left on November 19, 1999. }} In 2005, it was announced that Carrie and Austin would return to the series. Austin, played by Austin Peck returned in July 2005 while Clark reprised the role as Carrie on December 2, 2005. The return turned out brief, and Clark left the show a year later on October 26, 2006. The matriarch of the show, Alice Horton (Frances Reid), died in 2010. The show planned a two week tribute to the actress, and brought back longtime fan favorites back to the show to pay their respects. Clark was included in the tribute and returned from June 23 to 28, 2010. She popped up again on a phone call with Sami on February 9, 2011. In 2011, it was announced that Carrie and Austin would return permanently on September 26, 2011. Their return was brought about to please fans and in an attempt to lure old fans of the show back. Clark's return, however, was short-lived. In April 2012, it was announced that Clark, along with Muldoon, had been let go from the series, last airing on July 24, 2012. Clark's mother, Cathy, unveiled on Facebook: "Hey guys just wanted to say I'm in mourning. I've known since last Tues, that they let Christie, Patrick and Matt go. It's really sad. Christie has been soooo sad. She felt like she did a great job, and couldn't believe it.... I'm so sad to see her so sad. Please write in if you'd like. Cuz they told her there was a possibility she could come back". The role has garnered attention for Clark who was Nominated for Outstanding Younger Actress at the Daytime Emmy's in 1997, and again in 1998. She won a Soap Opera Digest Award with co-star Austin Peck for Hottest Romance in 1997. She was also nominated for Best Young Actress in a Daytime Drama at the Young Artist Awards in 1990, and Nominated for Best Young Actress in a Daytime Drama at the Young Artist Awards in 1989. Storylines 1986-99 Carrie is the daughter of Roman Brady and Anna Fredericks. Her mother leaves Roman while pregnant with Carrie; Roman doesn't know his daughter exists until Anna returns with a four-year-old Carrie and leaves the girl in her father's and Marlena's care. As a child, Carrie is at one point kidnapped and held captive by Stefano DiMera, who has kidnapped many members of the Brady family at various points. She also nearly drowns during a storm and falls into a coma after a car crash. When Austin Reed moved to Salem in July 1992, Carrie is attracted to him and also becomes the roommate and close friend of Austin's sister, Billie Reed. Carrie and Austin begin dating, but Sami's interfering and Austin's career as a prizefighter causes some strain in their relationship. Carrie becomes a finalist in Bella magazine's "Face of the 90’s" modeling competition. In December 1992, When Austin fails to throw a fight, Carrie becomes the victim of an acid attack intended for him. The incident causes serious scarring to her face. Her father Roman, who does not like Austin, tells Carrie that if she would break up with him, he will not pursue any charges against Austin stemming from his involvement with the underworld of boxing. Carrie also feals that Austin will no longer love her, due to her scars. As a result of both factors, Carrie pushes Austin out of her life. This gives her sister Sami, who has developed attraction towards Austin before learning that he is already involved with her sister, an opportunity to pursue a relationship with him. Sami Brady teams up with Lucas Roberts. Lucas is Austin's half-brother who is attracted to Carrie. Sami and Lucas plan to keep Carrie and Austin from reuniting, so Lucas can be with Carrie and Sami can be with Austin. Meanwhile, Carrie has successful plastic surgery on her face and is willing to give her relationship with Austin another chance. During a romantic ski weekend in February 1994, Carrie loses her virginity to Austin, after almost being raped by Sami's boyfriend Alan, who goes on to rape his girlfriend Sami instead. Although Carrie and Austin are a couple, Sami continues to try to break them up and pursue Austin herself. Sami even twistedly blames Carrie for the rape Sami suffered from Alan. In March 1995, Sami drugs Austin and in his delusional state, he believes Carrie is there with him (although it's Sami) and Sami sleeps with him. Nevertheless, Carrie and Austin eventually stay together and begin planning their wedding. Sami is able to stop the ceremony by revealing that she is pregnant with Austin’s child. At the time, Sami believes that Austin was the father, but she later learns that Lucas was the true father. When she finds this out, she continues to conceal the truth from everyone, even Lucas, for several years. Since Austin believes the baby is his, he feels he had no choice but to build a life with Sami and baby Will instead of marrying Carrie. However, Austin continues to be in love with Carrie. Unfortunately, the kidnapping of Will by Sami's deranged neighbor caused a situation where Sami and Austin, in order to regain custody of Will from the French couple to whom he had been sold, are forced to marry in France to satisfy the authorities there. Carrie, meanwhile, becomes good friends with Dr. Mike Horton. She also has developed information that Austin is not Will's father. When Austin and Sami plan to wed in America, this time Carrie is able to interrupt the wedding ceremony by revealing that Lucas, not Austin, is Will's father, and that Sami knew it all along. Austin marries Carrie instead. Some time later, Austin becomes increasingly concerned about baby Will's well-being as Will's father Lucas has a drinking problem. Austin begins spending more time around Will, which means more time around Sami; much to Sami's delight and Carrie's dismay. With Austin not being home as much as he spends time with Will, Carrie begins working more hours at the hospital in which she is employed. Over time, Dr Mike Horton develops feelings for her and they slowly grow closer together. Carrie and Mike eventually have an affair, and Austin and Carrie divorce. Austin leaves Salem. Carrie accepts Mike's marriage proposal, and they move to Israel. 2005-06 A few years later, Carrie returns to the U.S. and settles in Los Angeles where she is CEO of a company called High Style. Carrie tells no one she is back in America but she is discovered by Lucas, who was attempting to take over High Style, not knowing it was headed by Carrie. He halts his takeover attempt and convinces Carrie to return to Salem as his feelings for her are reignited. Carrie returns to town and is surprised to see Austin in Salem as well. Although things look positive for Austin and Carrie's future, her sister Sami sees otherwise and, once again, schemes to break them apart and keep Austin for herself. First she is able to have Austin and his company buy out Carrie's company High Style, Austin not being aware that Carrie has any association with the small business. Carrie, feeling betrayed that Austin took over her company, grows closer to Austin's half brother Lucas. Sami, meanwhile, catches Dr. Lexie Carver having an affair with detective Tek Kramer. To ensure that Carrie will no longer want to be with Austin, Sami threatens to tell Lexie's husband Abe about Tek, unless Lexie helps her. Doctor Lexie Carver is blackmailed into telling Carrie untrue information: that Austin and Carrie both share very rare genetic markers and if they ever had children, the child will suffer extreme birth defects that could result in the baby's death. Due to this bogus news from Lexie, Carrie decides it's best to move on with Lucas. Since she and Austin could never have children, she becomes engaged to Lucas. She soon believes she is pregnant thanks to a false pregnancy test, leading her and Lucas to rush their wedding date. Carrie finds out she is actually not pregnant and still has feelings for Austin. Carrie and Austin make love on the roof of their apartment building, although Carrie is engaged to Lucas and Austin is engaged to Sami. Austin does not marry Sami and Carrie shows signs of relief. Prior to the ceremony, Carrie expresses to Marlena that she is still in love with Austin. Although she cares about Lucas, she is not in love with him. After she secretly meets with Austin on the roof of their building to make love, Lucas, with the help of new neighbor E.J., catches them. After a bitter tirade from Lucas, Carrie is kicked out of the apartment she and Lucas share. Soon after, Carrie hands Lucas annulment papers and he signs them. However, minutes later, the Gloved Hand slides a note under Sami's apartment door, and Lucas, Carrie, and Austin discover the truth behind Sami's blackmailing of Dr. Lexie Carver to keep Carrie and Austin apart. After Sami finally admits the truth about her misdeeds, a furious Carrie attacks her. The two sisters fight, and afterwards Carrie tells her half-sister that she will tell everyone in Salem what Sami did. Later, Carrie runs into Dr. Lexie Carver and reveals to her that she knows all about the bogus information Lexie was giving her due to Sami's blackmailing. Lexie tries to plead her case and apologize, but Carrie doesn't care and promises to pay Lexie back by reporting her to the hospital board and the AMA, upon which Lexie is subsequently fired. During dinner one night, Austin suggests to Carrie that they move to Switzerland, where he can work at the Mythic Communications division there and Carrie can reclaim High Style, her former company. Carrie agrees on one condition—that they get married first. The two immediately go to the Justice of the Peace with their signed marriage license and get married, but not before getting briefly interrupted by a drunk Sami; and Carrie disowning her. After saying their goodbyes to John, Kate, Marlena and Roman, Austin and Carrie take a plane and leave Salem. 2011–12 In September 2011, Carrie and Austin returned to Salem for the tribute to the Horton Center. Carrie mentioned that she had become a lawyer after her company Highstyle, which was division of the now defunct Mythic Communications, was forced to close down. Carrie then takes a job, as John's defense attorney. She works with brother-in-law Rafe to help find evidence that can exonerate John from the charges against him. In December, John is set free and is cleared of all charges. Carrie and Rafe continue to work together, eventually opening their own law/detective firm. Carrie and Rafe grow closer and are caught kissing by Sami and Austin. Carrie tells Rafe that she is in love with him and had separated from Austin, only to reunite following Abigail's confession that she did not truly sleep with Austin. Despite their reunion, Carrie can't shake her feelings of love towards Rafe. After the lives of Marlena, John, Hope and Bo are threatened by Stefano, Carrie and Rafe are become trapped inside of the safe house, which is alarmed with a bomb. While inside, she and Rafe confess their love for each other, nearly having sex, Rafe admits that EJ is the father of Nicole's child, not him. After they are safe from harm, Carrie begins to feel weak and sick. She confesses to Marlena that she was late, which arose suspicions of a possible pregnancy. After taking a take home test, it confirms her suspicion. A suspicious Austin sees the test and assumes it is his baby. Austin is thrilled about the news, but Carrie isn't as much since she loves Rafe. Rafe tells Carrie that she belongs with Austin and her child, and that they won't work out. Carrie decides to return to Switzerland with Austin, and says an emotional farewell to Rafe. But before leaving, Carrie urges Rafe to reconcile with Sami, because Carrie knows that they still love each other deep down. References Category:Days of our Lives characters Category:Brady family Category:Fictional lawyers